


Natures Way

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Captain America
Genre: Established Relationship, Great Depression, M/M, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had never been a question. They didn't think about it at all. Everything just fell into place as naturally and inevitably as the changing of the seasons. After one too many close calls, Bucky found himself embracing Steve. After embraces became unremarkable, Steve decided he liked to lean in for a kiss when no one was looking. The kisses slowly grew deeper and heavier until they got to the point where Bucky was pressing Steve against the wall of their tiny shared apartment. The next morning Steve found himself sore and sticky, but more content than he had been in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natures Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonzai_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/gifts).



> Bonzai_Bunny Requested pre-serum!Steve/Bucky porn. I was glad to oblige.

Why had never been a question. They didn't think about it at all. Everything just fell into place as naturally and inevitably as the changing of the seasons. After one too many close calls, Bucky found himself embracing Steve. After embraces became unremarkable, Steve decided he liked to lean in for a kiss when no one was looking. The kisses slowly grew deeper and heavier until they got to the point where Bucky was pressing Steve against the wall of their tiny shared apartment. The next morning Steve found himself sore and sticky, but more content than he had been in his entire life.

After that it just sort of became their thing. It was never commented about, never alluded to when there were others around. They rarely acted romantic when they were alone. But then, every now and then late at night, especially when Steve had been in a fight, they'd find themselves in each other's arms kissing and rutting and moaning and breathing each other like they would air.

So it was slightly unusual when Bucky pulled Steve to his lap one evening as they were listening to the radio and just held him there, but it wasn't too strange. It felt nice anyway, Steve always wished that they could be more open about things, but the law was the law and they didn't need any extra trouble. They were barely making the rent every month as it was.

They'd been lucky that day, though. Both of them actually got work. Steve had gotten a shift in a garment factory and Bucky had done some heavy lifting for a grocer who had liked him so much he said he could come back tomorrow. Of course, maybe it was their relative success that made Bucky more forward and Steve even more willing.

He was so warm, so solid and it was fantastic to be held by him. Steve never felt so safe and whole as he did when Bucky was wrapped around him like that. Bucky buried his face in Steve's hair and inhaled deeply. Steve felt his cock begin to stir and let out a whine, wiggling slightly and grinding his behind against Bucky's hips to tease him.

"Little brat," Bucky hissed.

Steve just laughed in reply as he found himself being lifted and carried over to his lover's bed. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the blankets. Large warm hands began running over his chest, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he reached up to reciprocate.

It was always so easy to get Bucky out of his clothes. Why wouldn't it be? They were the exact same things that Steve wore. He couldn't imagine trying to get a woman out of a dress, nor did he want to.

When Bucky ran his hand between their bodies and rubbed Steve's groin Steve couldn't help but cling to him with both his arms and legs. He was already gasping for air. Bucky gave him a look, concerned he was having an asthma attack, but Steve waved him off. He knew he was fine because he didn't feel the tightness or the panic. Even with how weak his body was, it could handle this. It had before and it would again. Bucky pressed him down onto the mattress with one hand so that he had space to fumble with their belts. A whine escaped Steve's throat and Bucky laughed, his voice low and hoarse.

"Like that, do you?"

Steve rolled his hips, grinding his clothed erection against Bucky's "You know I do." He took one hand away from Bucky's neck to try to pull him out of his damn pants.

Eventually between the two of them they got their flies down and their cocks free. Steve breathed in harshly. Their apartment was drafty and the cold stung. Thankfully, it only took a moment for Bucky to wrap his big, broad hands around Steve's shaft. He pumped Steve once or twice, and all Steve could do was hold on for dear life. Bucky was laughing into his neck. The first few times he'd been embarrassed, believing that Bucky thought he was being ridiculous. He was so glad that he'd said something so that he knew that was just how Bucky showed he was having fun. Of course, right then he couldn't have cared less what anyone. Bucky was so big and hot in his hand that his lover took up every corner of his mind.

There was nothing he wanted more than to have that cock inside of him. It fit him so well. The first time Bucky had been shocked his small body could take something so huge, but oh was it nice being stretched like that! But they'd run out of Vaseline last time and there was no time or money to go buy more. For now, this was enough. Bucky's hand was big and rough, surrounding Steve and giving him as much friction as he could ever want. His hips moved without his command, fucking his hand. It didn't take long for him to come with a strangled sob.

Bucky let him go. "You know, I think that might be a new record."

"Shut up," Steve growled, sliding down the bed.

Bucky smiled and threaded his fingers through Steve's hair. At least he could at least do this. He planted a small kiss on the slit of Bucky's cock, just one tiny warning before he opened his mouth wide and took it in all the way to the base. Bucky shouted out and tugged harshly on Steve's hair, but didn't move. They'd both learned so much since that first, awful time when Bucky had triggered his gag reflex so hard he almost vomited. Steve began caressing the shaft with his tongue and bobbing his head up and down sometimes adding just a bit of teeth, just the way Bucky liked it. And he _did_ know exactly how Bucky liked it. He'd had a lot of practice on nights where he'd come too quickly or his cock refused to cooperate.

When Bucky came, Steve swallowed it down like he always did. Bucky lay back limply and Steve crawled over him. He liked the position. For once he was towering over him, big and protective and in charge. He wished he could do it more often. With a smile Bucky reached out and stroked his hair gently. They kissed again languidly. Bucky held out his arms and Steve allowed himself to fall into them, giving up his wish and letting Bucky care for him once more. He cleaned him with the cloth they kept by the bed and tucked him in before sliding in behind him and locking his arms around Steve's slim waist.

In the morning they'd go look for work. When that failed, as it so often did, Bucky would go try to find them a pair of broads. They'd have to marry women eventually. The hope was that they could find two who were close so they could stay in contact and dumb enough not to wonder what their husbands got up to together the nights they went out so late. As for why they couldn't stay together like that forever- well, if the depression ended and it was possible to afford rent by themselves that wouldn't be a question either.


End file.
